deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shulk vs Crono
01401C82-D6DB-4421-ABE5-F81864CC3FE6.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Intro Many philosophers said ‘ one cannot change fate’ , but to these guys , that’s a joke , Crono the Silient swordsman from the future and Shulk Future Architect and Weilder of the Monado , he’s wiz and I’m boomstick and it’s our jobs to anylaze their armors , Weapons and skills To find out who would win a death battle!. Shulk Wiz:Shulk is the main protagonist of the video game Xenoblade Chronicles. He is a Homs who lives in Colony 9 and a childhood friend of Fiora and Reyn. Early details show that he is able to wield the Monado due to the fact that he was one of the only known survivors on a previous expedition to retrieve the sacred weapon. He first acquires the sword when his home, Colony 9, is attacked. His first act upon acquiring the destined weapon is to fight for an end to the war with the Mechon. Boomstick:As the main hero of Xenoblade Chronicles, Shulk is a young man with strong qualities. He is determined, organized, strong-hearted, smart, kind, and quick to the bone. Despite losing his parents at a young age, Shulk was still surrounded by people who cared about him, and he cared for those people in return. His kindness has been noted by several characters, most notably Fiora, who states that this is the main reason she fell in love with him. However, there are limits to his kindness, and he shows a very vengeful side when he witnesses Fiora's apparent death at the hands of Metal Face, after which he vows to kill him and all other Mechon. Initially, Shulk sees his ability to see the future as a burden, particularly after witnessing Fiora's demise and being completely helpless as he saw it come true. After the fight with the Arachno Queen in Tephra Cave, however, he realises that the future he sees is not set, and that he can use his power to change it. Nevertheless, there are still several occasions where he sees the future but is unable to do anything about it, which frustrates him deeply. As a result, he can be quite the pessimist, as noted by Désirée, though she adds that it shows how much he cares for others. Sharla, however, claims that he doesn't give himself enough credit, since his ability to see the future has saved them countless times. Wiz:Shulk easily gets along with almost anyone he fights alongside with; his team-mates in particular. For example, he and Reyn have treated each other as brothers ever since they were children. The two have a shared oath of covering each others' backs on everything and, despite their vastly different personalities, they almost never argue, Reyn claims that he can count the number of times they have argued on one hand. They aren't above pulling pranks on each other however; a Heart-to-Heart between them reveals that Shulk put a spider in Reyn's shoe back when they were kids, as revenge for Reyn putting a caterpillar in Shulk's sock drawer, which gave them a phobia of spiders and caterpillars, respectively. Boomstick:He looks up to Dunban as a mentor as well as a second-in-command of the team; he gets along with Fiora very well, especially since the two share mutual feelings for each other. As shown in the field, Shulk is also very protective of everyone. He seems to take it personally if anyone gets hurt during battle. He also asks everyone how they are holding up, even when the case is the other way around. He is also very humble, which is best shown when he flat-out refuses to become Zanza's disciple, saying that he just wants to live his life as a Homs, in a world that has no need for gods. Wiz:In a Heart-to-Heart between Dunban and Sharla at Eryth Sea, Dunban stated that Shulk's diet is not healthy as he dislikes vegetables. He eats the vegetables Fiora cooks him without complaining though, because he is too embarrassed to admit that he does not like them to her. This, however, convinces Fiora that he has no sense of taste, though it doesn't stop her from cooking for him. Boomstick: Shulks main weapon the Monado, is a weapon of great power. Wiz: shulk has a very longtime of Miltary Experince and can change his stats but it will have a downside , for example if he becomes faster , his defenses will go down , if he has higher attack his speed will go down. Boomstick: he is basically like the Samson of video games . Wiz: shulk is extremely skilled , is very smart , I Be It not as smart as Luke and can even see the future! , so basically he’s unbeatable? Boomstick:well.. not quite , he is very cocky at times and remember that stat booster I talked about before? He loses a stat buff for everyone he gains , also he can only see in the future so many times. Wiz: well let’s see if he can Trigger the Fanboys! Boomstick:*chuckling* Shulk: I’m Really Feeling It! Shulk SSB4.png|Shulk Crono Wiz:Crono is a young boy who lives in the year 1000 AD and routinely practices fighting monsters and doing odd jobs for his neighbors. During his town's Millennial Fair Crono meets a girl called Marle and introduces her to his best friend, Lucca, a child genius who is at the Fair displaying her newly crafted teleportation device. Due to an unforeseen catalyst on Marle's person the machine is accidentally teleports her back in time instead of to the predesignated area a few feet away. Crono goes back in time to rescue Marle Boomstick :Crono winds up in the Middle Ages. Crono finds Marle in the castle posing as the queen Leena. Marle calls for Crono to meet her privately and reveals who she is. Furthermore, Marle is actually princess Nadia. Queen Leena was her ancestor and Nadia has inherited her looks. The queen had been kidnapped recently in the past, and so Nadia took her place in order to maintain the peace. Howevr Nadia soon fades away. When guards come to investigate Crono is presumed responsible for her disappearance and arrest him. Crono begins to break-out of prison and is joined by Lucca, who had finished repairs to her machine and traveled back after him and Marle. Lucca explains the grandfather paradox, that since Marle took queen Leena's place no one had saved her, leading likely to her death and thus Nadia was never born. Upon breaking out of jail completely, Crono and Lucca go off to save queen Leena. Leena had been kidnapped by the demi-human Yakra. Yakra was a shape-shifter who had disguised himself as the royal chancellor and used the opportunity to rule the kingdom while the king grieved. Boomstick: Crono eventually breaks free from his jail , Marle , Lucca and Crono escape from jail and Go to the future. Wiz: Crono was born under the thunder element , meaning he has , limited elemental attacks but is still very powerful in the element he fights in. Boomstick:Crono is Massively Hypersonic and can keep up with people like Lavos , who can destroy planets . Wiz: Wow! , who would expect a little boy that looks like samurai jack and has a silly hair style to be that strong!. Boomstick:Crono also has multiple armors , like his moon armor raising his stats and green armor , high resurrects him , whenever he dies. Wiz: Cronos only weakness is Fire and Ice attacks , but rather than that , he has no other weakness. Boomstick: Crono is also highly skilled due to beating multiple dangerous monsters since childhood. Wiz: well , let’s see if Crono can Trigger the Xenoblade fans!. Crono:........ Chrono Trigger - Crono as he first appeared for Super Nintendo.png|Crono pre-fight E441CA5D-EDC7-4857-811A-680BE5460A64.jpeg|Pre-fight Boomstick: Alright the Combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all!. Wiz: It’s time for a death battle!!! Death Battle! 6B5FAD21-C77C-4C79-B066-566C75D017F4.jpeg 17D874D6-CCAA-4F15-B4E9-644E78DE4905.jpeg Shulk is Walking through the Forests of gaur plains until a boy with brown hair and blue eyes jumps out of the Bush and slashes him with a sword , Shulk backs down and looks at the boy. Shulk: Just who are you? Crono:...... Shulk: well that was uncalled for , so now feel the wrath of the Monado!. Crono gets out his blade and gets into his fighting stance. Fight! Shulk and Crono dash at each other , their two swords coillde , Shulk then yells Air slash and does a skyward cut on Crono , Shulk then changes his strength to be speed , Shulk runs around Crono , Crono gets dizzy and cannot see Shulk , Crono then uses his Lightning , Thunder hits the ground but Shulk easily dodges , Shulk then yells Shield , Crono takes his chance and starts slashing Shulk with his sword , Crono then uses Lightning, the attack hits Shulk , But Shulk is Barley fazed , Shulk then yells buster! , Shulk rushes at Crono and hits him with his Monado head on , Crono gets knocked back and damaged severely, Crono then uses his whirlwind , a garage of rockets launch at Shulk , Shulk gets hit , a huge explosion happens throughout the forest , the smoke clears and Shulk comes out with minor injuries , Crono Crono:.... Shulk: Okay , you wanna play that way jerk? Shulk then rushes at Crono , Crono uses his Lightning 2 attack , Lighting scatters allthroughout the arena , Shulk gets hit and gets electrocuted, Crono then uses his Full Slash , Crono makes multiple illusions of himself , Crono starts slashing Shulk multiple times , Crono then stabs Shulk in the arm , Crono then backsdown , Shulk falls to the ground with blood coming out of his arm , Crono then takes his chance and uses his Chaos Slash , Crono starts slashing Shulk , Shulk has no time to React , Crono then goes behind him and stabs him in the back , Shulk then looks behind him and swings his sword at Cronos face , Crono gets knocked back , Shulk then uses his light heal and recovers from all of his wounds , Shulk then rushes at Crono and Stabs him in the heart , killing him instantly, Shulk takes the Monado out of Crono , Shulk then looks at his fallen foes body. Shulk: you bought this on yourself. Just as Shulk is about to walk away , Crono is surrounded by light , Crono then gets up and is fully healed , Shulk gets back in his fighting stance , the two clash again ,Crono then puts on his moon armor , Shulk then rushes at Crono and slashes him , Shulk then yells air slash! And slashes Crono with his blade , Crono uses his Luminaire , Thunder starts going all over the place , hundreds of thunderbolts are constantly hitting Shulk , Crono then uses his full slash and starts slashing Shulk repeteadly , Everything reverts and the smoke clears , Shulk comes out of the smoke with moderate injuries , Shulk uses his eater and removes the moon armor from Crono , Shulk shoots ice at Crono , Crono gets Frozen , Shulk then yells air slash and slashes Crono out of the ice , Crono falls to his knees in exustion , Crono then gets up with blood all over his face , Crono takes his blade and rushes at Shulk , Crono uses his Lightning, Thunder hits Shulk , Crono then uses his Chaos Slash and starts slashing Shulk , Crono then uses his Luminaire, Thunder scatters all over the forest and Shulk get some electrocuted by Lightning, Shulk then yells air slash and slashes Crono with his Monado , Shulk then yells speed! , Shulk runs circles around Crono , Crono keeps slashing around the circle , until Shulk yells Thunder! , Thunder hits Crono , Killing him Instantly, Cronos dead body starts burning as fire starts to engulf the area,Shulk then walks away from the cutscene and continues on his quest!. Ko! Results Wiz: Woah! , that was a heated ending right!. Boomstick: well I will admit that was amazing and a pretty big misunderstanding, in a regular situation, these two would be the best of friends but in a fight to the death , Shulk would nearly win every single time. Wiz: just by looking at stats , Shulk heavily outclasses , he’s far faster due to keeping up with zanza who is atleast Massively Ftl and Likley is far faster than that , far more durable due to tanking attacks from zanza who Created a universe and should be far stronger due to being strong enough to beat zanza who did this feat. Boomstick: in terms of Experince , Both were very closely matched , however Crono took this stat as he definitely has been a fighter longer than Shulk has been , even though Shulk is older , however that did not really matter , Shulk had far more to work with as he had far better range attacks like his chill and lightning, while Crono had very few range attacks to attack Shulk with , besides his Luminaire and Lightning, Which he can only use a certain amount of times ,so he had almost no counter options to Shulks assults , While Shulk has plenty of counter options to Cronos assaults. Wiz:I guess we may have Triggered the Chrono Trigger fans!. Boomstick: The Winner is Shulk!. 8E2D0CF6-2383-4841-95AB-678168B44776.jpeg Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Chrono Trigger vs Xenoblade Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Teenager' Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Powered by Gods' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019